


Barley Gets a Job

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley Lightfoot is adorable, Barley is a dork, Established Relationship, Ian loves his brother, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Wilden is alive, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barley takes a job at the Manticore's Tavern as a waiter/performer. Ian loves stopping by because it's endearing to see Barley interacting with the kids. Written for the Barlian Discord fluff challenge two weeks ago (as of today's date)! Includes incest uwu
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Barley Gets a Job

**Author's Note:**

> ...Does this count as fluff because they don't end up fucking?

"You really want to do this, then?" Laurel asked Barley, holding the papers in her hand. "I know Corey will be glad to have you, but I just want you to enjoy what you're doing. And this is something you want to do?"

"Yes, Mom. I want to work at the Manticore's Tavern! I would love to be a waiter there or do something, you know? I just want to be able to help provide for you and Ian-"

"Don't forget me."

Wilden chimed in teasingly as he rubbed Barley's head affectionately. Barley laughed, nudging his father's hand away. 

"Of course, can't forget Dad." 

Laurel smiled at them as she set the papers in front of Barley. "Okay, fine. Go ahead and get started on these, then." 

"Thanks Mom!" He hugged her happily and pulled Wilden in for a hug. 

"Thanks Dad!" 

They hugged him back, smiling towards each other. "We can't wait to see what you'll do there." 

~

Ian was heading home from school on the bus. He wondered why Barley didn't pick him up. It was usually Barley's job to get him, but Wilden had texted him they had some good news to share with him. 

Ian sulked a bit at the fact Barley didn't pick him up (it's not like he wanted that daily kiss in the van), but he cheered up when he reached the house. 

"What's the good news?" He asked as soon as he walked in, smiling at his parents watching TV on the couch. 

Laurel shut it off, smiling as she nudged Wilden. Wilden smiled towards Ian as he sat next to his father. 

"Your older brother has gotten a job at the Manticore's Tavern." He said, smiling at Ian while wrapping his arm around him. 

"Corey wanted him working as soon as he finished the paperwork this morning. So that's why he didn't come pick you up from school. Should we all go see him?" 

Ian nodded, happy at the news. Wilden got the keys and they headed to the Tavern. 

~

Barley was humming to himself as he worked. He loved his job already! He got to have a costume on and interact with the younger kids. He especially loved recounting his tales from his Quests of Yore game. 

One particular adventure involved Ian and himself to go on a quest for a Phoenix Gem. Barley often referred to Ian as his "wizard in shining armor." The kids loved it. They wanted to meet his brother and father, both of which were wizards. 

He felt someone tug on his cape and he turned and knelt to face the little girl. 

"And what does m'lady need?" 

She was nervous and shy, but smiled at Barley. 

"M My parents would like extra bread." 

"Of course! Wouldst thou like to accompany me on a quest for more bread!?" She lit up, grinning as she took Barley's hand and ran after him to the kitchen. 

"My name is Suzie!" She exclaimed as she took the tray of bread and Barley followed her back to the table with a grin. 

"Suzie is a lovely name." He said wistfully, smiling as she led the way back to the table. Her parents smiled fondly at Barley and thanked him and their daughter for bringing back more bread. 

She waved to him as Barley headed back to the front cashier, humming to himself once more. He saw his family walk through the door and he lit up. 

"Welcome, family of Lightfoot! May I lead the way to your table?" 

"Of course, my good sir!" Wilden said back. 

Ian was smiling as he followed Barley. Barley looked so relaxed and happy. This place was definitely his environment. Barley was already telling his family about the fun time he was having here. 

"Corey is really awesome, Mom! She loves talking about her past and she's got the best costumes!" 

"That's great, honey! I'm glad you love it here already!" 

"Yeah, that's great, Barley!" Ian said, smiling at his older brother. 

"I agree with them, kiddo." Wilden said, smiling as he reached for the menu and looked through it. 

"Just ice cream, thanks." Ian said, smiling at Barley. 

"Why not a milkshake?" Barley teased, ruffling Ian's hair back fondly. Ian laughed, smacking his hand away. 

"Please, just blueberry ice cream." 

"A fine choice. What about you two, oh fair and wonderful parents?" 

Once they placed their orders, Barley skipped away with a smile on his face. 

Ian looked after him fondly, loving the costume he was wearing and the aura he gave off. He loved playing Quests of Yore with Barley so he understood that Barley would love a place like this. He referenced it all the time in his game. This place was the real deal! He would often say. 

He could pull off a warrior in the olden days. Wilden liked to say that Barley was more of a Bard because he had a great voice. Wilden also taught him to play the lute. Laurel just said Barley would be good with whatever role he got. But she really liked the role of a knight.. 

He hummed softly, looking at his parents. They were talking about how well Barley was doing here. Ian didn't mind listening to them talk. He kept watching Barley and his interactions with children and he liked it. 

Of course, there was a set of twins that were celebrating a birthday and he was leading everyone in song. He even had a turn at the karaoke machine, which the kids laughed at when he preformed a romantic song from a movie and basically did a duet with himself. 

Ian snickered as he watched his brother finish the song and the angry bridesmaids standing beside him, waiting to use the machine. They were impatient but Barley won them over with his charm. Gods, he was such a likable guy. 

What did Barley ever see in Ian? 

Ian sighed, a bit insecure. Barley could have anyone he wanted but he chose Ian. Why was that so? 

He smiled back at him hopefully when Barley brought back his ice cream and his parents' food. Barley winked at him, sliding a note on Ian's plate as his parents thanked him. 

Ian felt his heart flutter as he opened it. 

'I want to kiss you during my break. Meet me in the employee's break room. I have break in five minutes.' 

In five minutes, Ian was done with his ice cream and he was telling his parents he needed the bathroom. He hurried off before they could say anything. Barley was waiting in the hallway and he smiled when he saw Ian. 

"This way, young sorcerer Iandore. Let me show you the Lair of the Workers." 

Ian grinned, taking Barley's hand as Barley carried a torch in the other. 

"This place is so old and authentic." Barley whispered as he led Ian to the employee's break room, which was empty. 

"I've got about a half hour break. I should've texted you sooner about my job. Sorry about that." 

"You don't have to be sorry!" Ian protested, smiling as they sat on the couch and he cuddled against him. 

"Besides, I'm happy you'll be working here. What do you want to save up for?" 

"Well, I've had a few ideas in mind. Most of them involve taking you on a date. I was thinking.. What if we went on a road trip when I've saved enough?" Ian agreed, grinning as he kissed Barley eagerly. 

Barley smiled as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ian. They made out for a bit before Ian pulled away, panting softly.

"I I should probably be heading back. I'll see you later tonight. Bye!" Ian kissed his cheek before turning on his phone flashlight and ran down the hallway, his heart pounding and his mind happy. 

He could get used to this. 

~

Ian started visiting Barley at work every other day. He developed a habit of taking the bus to the Manticore's Tavern and getting off to see Barley interacting with the kids. His heart melted every time. 

Barley loved telling stories and Ian would sometimes join the kids, sitting cross legged on the floor and recounting his side of the tale. He even showed demonstrations of his magic if the time he as right. 

One child who also loved Barley a lot, her name was Sunny, enjoyed the tales he shared. 

One day, she was in a bad mood and Barley included her in the story, telling the tale of Sunny the Sensational. She was soon laughing and cuddling against Barley, and Ian especially loved that moment with Barley and one of the kids. 

Two weeks after working there, Barley had enough saved for a road trip, but told Ian he would like to wait a bit because there was a few birthday parties scheduled. Ian didn't mind. 

He could always wait for Barley because he knew Barley would wait for him. 

He didn't doubt Barley's love anymore. He was honored to have his time and attention. He especially loved being with him in the employee's room to just make out and talk. 

He couldn't wait for this road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading my first non smutty piece! It was a challenge to myself to write because I wanted to end the story with "And then they fucked in the employee's back room." Maybe for another time XD


End file.
